Naito Inochitori
Summary Naito Inochitori is a Feepypasta character made by Huntsman Draconia. He's a teenager, is a insane murder, and is a spirit species. His origin was revealing to be known, The plot was: "Since on the neighbors, we must be a late work day. People might be coming in this afternoon. Kevin walked down the hall of the office building. He was heading to the manager's room for a job application. He hadn't seen anyone yet. "Must be the place. Howard Lee, Manager. Definitely it." Kevin opened the door and looked at the desk. The chair which the manager sat was facing away from him. "Come on, sit down." Kevin flinched at the voice and then sat down. That's weird, I don't remember him sounding like that... Must have just been the phone. He notices some things odd about the desk, a few papers on the floor, and one on the desk was half written. Part of the wood was broken off on the manager's side, and one overhead light flickered. "This place has had some hard times, so don't let it's looks unease you. I think you'll fit in quite nicely here." "Sir, I haven't even-" The chair spun around, and it wasn't the manager sitting in that seat. A teenager, skin and clothes almost like they were just burnt, who still emitting some form of smoke like mist and glowing yellow eyes named Naito Inochitori. In his right hand a knife long enough to fully impale a watermelon coated in blood, still dripping, and the other a head. Kevin started to panic. He was terrified out of his life, he couldn't do anything. The figure hopped onto the desk and grabbed Kevin by the hair. "You have her eyes....." Kevin was then thrown into wall like a rag doll, and he felt his whole right side shut down like everything broke. The figure walked toward him, then holding the tip of the knife to his left shoulder. Then shoving it through and dislocating it, then wedged it out of place completely off his body. Kevin wanted to scream in pain but he couldn't. Everything hurt he could barely breath or think. He looked into the figure's eyes as it stared at Kevin's dying body. "You have her eyes. The same eyes of fear. I kill you because you are a reminder of that b---- that killed my family." Kevin couldn't even react to the words that were spoken before he was stabbed through his brain. As he sank into darkness, he saw the other people that were killed... floating in blackness like the ocean floor." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B Name: Naito Inochitori Age: 18 Gender: Male Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Non-Corporeal Spirit, Dark Boy, Murderer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spirit Physiology, Non-Corporeal, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Night Vision, Camouflage, Regenerative Healing Factor, Insanity Empowerment, Darkness Manipulation (Can create darkness mists which people can't even see him.), Mind Manipulation (Able to enter people's mind.), Soul Manipulation (Can take people's souls from their minds.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Soul Absorption (Can absorb people's souls.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal beings and intangible beings.), Power Nullification (Stole people's souls.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement Attack Potency: Street Level (Can really target to killing some people.) | City Level (Should've been comparable to weak Feepypasta characters like Crazy Meat Hacker.) Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic+ (Capable of kept up with weak Feepypasta characters like Crazy Meat Hacker.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | City Class Durability: Street Level (Survived being harm from bullets.) | City Level Stamina: High (Shown to have a high stamina.) Range: Standard melee range with Knife Standard Equipment: a Knife. Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.)) Weaknesses: Can only be defeated if physical body is left unusable, meaning unable to move or function. But he can posses people using his dream transfer, entering their mind and gaining control of their body and abilities. But if the person has enough willpower or is too crazy and insane in the head, he'll just quit and let himself lay there. Other than that he can be drugged and if his body completely destroyed he can't come back. He can run out of stamina if fighting for prolonged fights if he has to fight in a consecutive battles with no breaks. Key: Huntsman's Stories of Naito | Feepypasta Saga Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Spirits Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Knife Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users